The Unexpected files: We meet again Mr Tux
by penguin adventures
Summary: It was a normal day at the Central Park Zoo for team penguin. Until the Amarillo Kid arrives with a dire warning for Mr. Tux (AKA Private). A vengeful possum from Private's past has arrived with only one goal. End Mr. Tux and she doesn't care who she has to destroy along the way. And the penguins have to fight (one of)their hardest battles yet in order to stop her.
1. Chapter One: Texas sized warning

September 18th 2017

08:30 Hours (8:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time)

Central Park Zoo, Penguin habitat

(Skipper's POV)

we had just finished our morning patrols and were gearing up for the zoo opening in a half hour. "Kowalski report!" I shouted. "Our fresh fish stocks are low…but I doubt we need to break out the emergency fish reserves or the M.R.E's" Kowalski said, "though I suggest we tighten up the eating out budget." "how much fish do we need to restock our primary supply," I asked. "roughly 12 pounds…" Kowalski replied. "Looks like we have to double the cute and cuddly factor," I said. "hurry!" Private said.

Suddenly zookeeper Maurice came by with a crate with some seafood supplier stamped on the front. "Okay, we just got in a fresh shipment of Alaska polluck," he said, "this should make up for the commissioner ending the feed the penguins guest experience." "What!" Kowalski shouted. "what?" Private said. "No way," Rico said. "Yes!" Julian shouted from his habitat, "in you fishy fish loving faces!" Zookeeper Maurice placed the polluck crate into our habitat and left, "enjoy!" he shouted, "well off too the small mammal house…" "we have a small mammal house?" Private asked as the zookeeper was out of earshot. "not important private," I said, "what is important is our lost of a excellent stock up opportunity."

Suddenly to make our day worst a certain armadillo showed up. "Mr. Tux!" the Amarillo kid shouted, "You need to get out of dodge today!" "what?" Private said. "no time!" kid said, "you need to get out of this city…no scratch that…you need to leave this hemisphere!" "What do you want now kid," I said, "are you here to force Mr. Tux to play a game that he swore to never play again!" "MINI GOLF!" Private shouted as he crushed a golf ball. This was followed by a familiar spitting sound. "I should really stop drinking water out of this mug," Kowalski said with a cough. "I'm sorry," I said, "but Mr. tux is not going anywhere!"

"then I guess he'll die in this animal farm," Amarillo kid replied a truly terrified look on his face. "nothing we can't handle," I said. "no you don't understand," Amarillo kid said. "It is you who doesn't understand," I said, "he is perfectly fine…" "If you would just let me speak!" Kid shouted. Kid then turned to P… Mr. Tux and said, "you need to run Mr. Tux! Please I beg you!" "Why?" Private said putting on his Mr. Tux bow-tie. "because…SHE's coming…and she's on a revenge path. And she'll kill anyone that gets in her way." "Wait," Kowalski said, "who coming?"

"I thought I got far enough way," Private said, "I thought…she forgotten." "Would somebody please tell who she is!" I said. "the possum…with the ice cream," Private said. "Wait what?" I said. "You got to be joking," Kowalski said, "she coming here to kill you…because you ruined her ice cream." "Yes," Private said, "I never should have picked up that golf putter all those years ago." "how would she even know you're here?" I said. "it doesn't matter," Amarillo Kid said, "You need to get out of here…while you still can…"

"some wacko vengeance filled fruit loop is not going to lay a paw on private," I said. "she hasn't faced a highly trained strike force before," Kowalski said. "Yeah!" Rico said. "ain't no fury like a woman scorned," Amarillo Kid said as he rolled away. "Ain't is not proper grammar," Kowalski muttered. "Ye haw!" Amarillo Kid said as he bounced out of the zoo. "I still think he's crazy from all the heat." "Oh well," Private said. "can't you just apologize or something," Marlene said. "Whoa!" I said, "How long have you been standing here!" "Long enough," Marlene said. "Good luck with that one!" Amarillo kid shouted, "She is beyond a apology!"

"I thought you were leaving town Kid!" I shouted. "Oh right," he said, "bye Mr. tux! It was nice knowing you! As soon as this animal farm opens she will be here!" With that the Amarillo kid finally left the zoo. "So I guess we just have show this possum a warm new york welcome," I said. Kowalski flipped a page on his clipboard, "May I suggest…" "Did I ask for options," I said. "Uh…no," Kowalski said. "Rico! You don't have to be pleasant," I said. Rico let out a crazed evil laugh. And then the clock tolled and all the zookeepers, vets, security, vendors, and other staff walked out armed with Pickett signs. On the way out they flipped the open sign to close, locked the gate, and place a sign in the grass in front that read "on strike".

"wait they doing the strike today?" I said. "Strike?" Marlene said. "Seriously Marlene do you live under a rock," Kowalski said, "their has been rumors of this strike for months." "who knew about it?" Marlene said. "Mason, Phil, the badgers, pinky, Shelly, randy, moon-cat, Archie, doris, Frankie, Julian, bada and bing, joey, the spider monkeys, Tiberius the tiger, the sea lions, the meerkats, the hyenas, the wallabies, the emus, the camels, the red pandas, roger, Dode, the pandas, the rats, the peacocks, Barry, even Fred…surprisingly." "SO everyone but me," Marlene said throwing her arms up in exasperation. "So this possum is either extremely lucky to arrive on the day of the strike…" "Or this is premeditated and she knew about this in advanced," I said. "Or how about a third option," a new female voice said, "I'm extremely ticked off." We all turned to find a possum with a red bow on her head holding a crossbow. "Oh no," Private said. "Remember Me Mr. Tux?" she said aiming the crossbow right at private's head.

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter Two: Remember me Mr Tux?

09:00 hours(9:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time)

Central Park Zoo, Penguin habitat

(Kowalski's POV)

"I'm extremely ticked off." We all turned to find a possum with a red bow on her head holding a crossbow. "Oh no," Private said. "Remember Me Mr. Tux?" she said aiming the crossbow right at private's head. "wait," Marlene said, "all this over…an ice cream." "did you momma ever tell you to watch your mouth," The possum said turning the crossbow on Marlene. "So um," Skipper said, "I guess a apology from Mr. tux is off the table." "Ha too late for that," she replied. "Um…since we going to be fighting," I said, "mind telling us your name." "first of all," She said, "my name is not important…secondly…there isn't going to be a fight." The Possum aimed the crossbow back at private," Now stay still…this will hurt…a lot." Rico hacked up his plunger crossbow and fired knocking the crossbow out of her hands.

"You sure about this," She said, "because you don't want a fight with me." "You attack one of us," Skipper said, "you attack all of us." Rico dropped his plunger crossbow and hacked up his rocket launcher. "I could have finished Mr. Tux…Private…whatever ridiculous name he wants to call himself and be out of your feathers forever." "Private is a part of this team an no crazy ice cream obsessed lunatic is killing him today," Skipper said. "LUNATIC!" She said, "Crazy!? Ice Cream Obsessed?" "Oh no," Kowalski said.

"This is about more then the ice cream!" She shouted, "For my whole life I have been pushed around! I have been bullied, humiliated, and marginalized every day! I was constantly taunted, put down, and ignored my whole life. I was always the unfair victim of every prank, cruel joke, and humiliation under the sun. The teacher just thought It was kids being kids and my parents only cared about my older sister…the firstborn! None of my concerns, dreams, problems, ambitions, hobbies mattered to them. But I just accepted it…secretly boiling inside," She explained. "oh great a monologue," Skipper muttered.

"but then one day…I went to see a mini golf game between two local legends and my heroes…The Amarillo kid and You. But all you cared about was winning the game and you didn't care who you hurt along the way!" "And when you golf ball bounced off my ice cream and into the hole…that was it. The Straw the broke the camels back! That was the day I decided that I would no longer be pushed around. And I would have made you and kid pay…but then you left without a apology like the coward that you are! And Amarillo left as well with the game forfeited there was no reason for him to stay. And unable to release my rage on the two of you I decided to do the next best thing. So I secretly taught myself to fight, I trained in the use of a variety of weapons, I got a degree in engineering, got a black belt in karate, and mastered archery. Then I tracked down everyone who wronged me and made them pay. I found interesting ways to ruin their lives… Serious injuries, accidents, framing them for crimes they didn't commit, ruining their relationships, stealing their identities, cheating them of them fortunes, ruining them financially with a well-time lawsuit…"

"but I never killed them because dying would be the easy way out for them…I wanted to make sure they suffered. I wanted to save the worst fates for last. Nothing but death would await you and the Amarillo kid. But then I decided to be nice and give you and kid one last mercy… a quick relatively painless death. But Amarillo kid had to run away. And YOUR comrades just had to protect you. So now you leave me no choice but to make your demise a painful one…after I finish off your friends of course." "Good luck with that one ma'am," Skipper said, "in a few minutes you will be heading off to a north wind jail cell." "Don't worry," She said, "I won't kill you...but this will still hurt…at lot." "For you maybe," Marlene said.

And then a blur that we could barely see she managed to take out me, Skipper, and Marlene within seconds. "I'm going to feel that later," I said as I slammed against a pole. "I think I have internal bleeding," Skipper said. "My ankle," Marlene said clutching her ankle. Rico stood rocket launcher at the ready between private and the possum. "Get out of the way blabbing idiot and you won't get hurt." "idiot?" Rico said, "Why I outta!" Rico fired the rocket launcher as she dived out of the way. Rico tossed the rocket launcher aside unaware that she just picked up the plunger crossbow. Rico went to hack something else up when he got a plunger to the beak. As rico struggled to get the plunger off his beak the possum knocked him over.

"check mate," She said unaware that private just picked up a putter. "Now Private," she said turning to the empty spot, "wait…where did he go?" "Top of the mornin' to ya," Private said. "What?" She said. "good day sir," Private said, "Fore!" With Private swung the club and sent the possum flying out of the habitat. "cheerio governa," Private said. "Now that was a banging save," Kowalski said. "Yes I did do a banging good time didn't I?" Private said. "This is only the beginning," The possum said, "Looks like I underestimated your skill." Rico managed to rip the plunger off his beak and hacked up the plasma blaster. Rico fired as the possum narrowly dodged the beam which went on to obliterate a lamp post. "Oh by the way," she said, "the names petunia." With that she left.

"well that was painfully embarrassing," Marlene said. "Kowalski is anyone not on strike right now?" skipper said. "Dr. Deranged," Kowalski said, "he should be doing his rounds soon enough." "Rico!" Skipper shouted, "get Marlene back to her habitat before Dr. deranged comes by." Rico carefully picked up Marlene and then hacked up a helium balloon. Rico then floated back to Marlene's place. "Kowalski options?" Skipper said. "bring the battle to her," I said. "she took us out like we were nothing," Skipper said. "A ambush might be our best play," I said, "though that doesn't increase our odds that much." "then let's increase those odds shall we," Nigel said as he appeared. "Uncle Nigel?" Private said. "she made this personal…nobody targets my family." "okay where's the crazy one with the Mohawk?" Nigel said. "I sent rico to get a injured civilian to the proper medical professionals," Skipper said, "he should be back." "very well, the games afoot," Nigel said. "Okay," I said, "here's what we're going to do…"

(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter Three: Stakeout Strike

10:30 hours(10:30 A.M. eastern standard time)

near Dolphin café

(Skipper's POV)

I looked out toward the zoo from the roof of the dolphin café. I turned on my wireless earpiece, "all agents report!" Rico holding a rocket launcher peeked out from a blind corner, "yah yah!" Kowalski was inside a hot dog cart and wearing a headset, "wiener one is in position." Nigel was hiding in a bush, "In position." "Then the ambush is a go," I said training my binoculars on the drop zone. Inside the wiener cart private slide out and moved into position. "This is wiener one," Kowalski said, "bait is in position." "What if we fail to get the drop on her?" Nigel said. "Don't worry that surprise I was talking about is in position," Kowalski said. "thank you wiener one," I said, "radio silence is now in effect over." "ten four." "Copy." "Roger." I observed the drop-zone.

"all we have to do is wait," I said. Suddenly I got an earful of, "DO NOT TOUCH THE ROYAL FEET!" followed by Mort flying into the back of my head. I turned to see mort, "Hi." I then looked up to see Julian, Maurice, and boxes of popcorn. "Ringtail!" I shouted. "what…I just wanted to help with the stakeout." "Julian this is a sensitive ambush that require absolute silence!" "Yet here you are talking talking…" I covered Julian's mouth, "Sush." "did you just sush me?" Julian said. "Sssshhh!" I said. "okay my lips are sealed," Julian said "zipping" his lips, "no words will come out…I promise." The silence lasted for a few seconds, "See how quiet I'm being." Julian said. "Ringtail!" I shouted, "your going to compromise this operation." "I AM BEING VERY SILENT!" Julian shouted. Suddenly I heard Kowalski in my ears, "target is on the move…repeat target is on the move."

I trained my binoculars on the drop zone as Julian, Maurice, and Mort sat in silent suspense quietly munching popcorn. "This is going to get good y'all," Julian whispered. "Mort likes suspense," Mort said. "Kill me now," I said as observed petunia sneak up behind private who was pretending to dillydally and be oblivious. I saw Rico and Nigel tense up in their hiding placing waiting for my command. I waiting until private and the enemy was at the exact center of the bush, the tree, and the hot dog cart. A carefully placed zoo cart and some crates blocked two of her escape routes. Marlene was nearby in the car ready to block off the third at my order. Luckily her ankle was bruised not strained or broken so she was able to help in this operation. Petunia was within inches of private when I shouted into my earpiece, "Move! Move! Move!"

The Car came screeching in as it slid and blocked the way in front of petunia. While petunia was startled by the car Kowalski, Nigel, and Rico busted out of their hiding spots. Kowalski was armed with a plasma blaster, rico with his bazooka, and Nigel with a crossbow. Marlene jumped out of the car armed with a crowbar. Private flashed Petunia with the hypercute as everyone attacked. Petunia dodged Marlene's crowbar, cross-bolts, rockets, and plasma beams. Private went on the offensive using the patented penguin moves that I thought him. But Petunia was better dodging and blocking private's best moves even getting some hits in. "Go Private!" Mort shouted. "Go get her Mr. tux!" Julian shouted. I pulled out my taser, "I'm going in…" With that I jumped off the clock tower and ran towards the jump zone.

I made to the drop zone to find Kowalski knocked unconscious the plasma blasted knocked away. Rico was tied up in a tree his bazooka a smoldering ruin at the base of the tree. Private was also knocked out in the car as Marlene struggled to start it. Nigel was fighting petunia in single combat and was starting to lose steam as Petunia slowly backed Nigel towards the car. Petunia was too busy mocking the "old man" to notice me sneak up on her. She didn't notice until she received a shock from the taser. "Watts up," I said as the electricity coursed through her. But to my shock she quickly turned around and knocked the taser out of my flippers. "What?" I said. "that taser has a lot of volts…sadly it doesn't have a lot of amps…and I built up a tolerance up to 0.2 amps. That taser is only under 0.1 amps." "but 0.2 is enough to kill you," I said. "You maybe," Petunia said. "And that taser was supposed to knock you out," I said. "Famous last words," Petunia said, "don't worry it's still enough to knock you out!" She then turned my taser on me. A blast of electricity hit her and knocked her off her feet.

I turned to see rico had untied himself was was holding a stun gun. Rico keep firing knocking petunia back a couple feet. I went to where Kowalski was laying, "Oh…what happened." I picked up the plasma blaster and ran to Kowalski. "Kowalski," I said, "whatever your surprise is use it now!" Kowalski quickly typed a coded Morse message. "It's done skipper," Kowalski said as he passed out. I quickly picked up Kowalski and ran towards the car. Rico was now standing in front of the car blasting petunia back with a electric pulse that would have knocked out most enemies. "I'll 'old 'er back," Rico said. "I'm going to HQ…" Nigel said, "I'll be back with reinforcements!" "I Will be back chaps! Try and survive until then!" Nigel shouted as he ran off. Hopefully reinforcements doesn't mean The North Wind or Rockgut. I placed Kowalski in the back seat with private. "Marlene move over," I said. Marlene moved into the passenger seat as I jumped into the driver's seat. I floored it in reverse but it was too late as a rocket powered grenade flew into the engine compartment.

"get down!" I shouted as we all jumped out of the car. "Shield's up!" I shouted as we put up riot shields. The grenade exploded sending shrapnel and car parts everywhere. Marlene went flying across the zoo before landing in the water in her habitat. The hood of the car flew off and knocked rico across the zoo as petunia walked towards us holding a RPG launcher. "can your surprise top that?" Petunia asked. "No," Amarillo kid said, "but this does!" "Nice Kowalski," I said, "how did you persuade kid to help?" "that's not the surprise," Kowalski said. "It's not?" I said, "then what's the hold up." "It's dale and the nextoskeleton," Kowalski whispered. "Dale…the snail?" I said, "really?" "It was private's idea," Kowalski said. "I don't care who the actual surprise is," Petunia said, "you had some nerve coming here Kid…well I guess I get to kill two birds with one stone." "I guess my destiny was to fight with Mr. Tux," Kid said. "You destiny is to die!" Petunia shouted as she charged at him. "when if that's my destiny…then you don't mess with destiny…OR TEXAS!" Kid shouted as he folded up into a armored ball and rolled himself at petunia.

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter Four: Destiny and Killer Darts

11:00 hours (11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time)

Habitat cluster beta

(Kowalski's POV)

"OR TEXAS!" Amarillo Kid shouted as he rolled at Petunia. Kid slammed into her knocking her aside like a bowling ball knocking over a pin. Petunia pulled out a knife and smashed into one of Amarillo's armored plates. It shattered on impacted. "Ha!" Skipper said, "Using a sharp knife against nature's body Armour?" Petunia then struggled to force kid to open up and show his soft lightly armored underbelly. Kid responded by sending himself flying nailing the possum in the face. "To the face!" Private said kicking petunia in the face. "Did your mamma ever tell you to not kick someone while there…" The armored ball that was Amarillo Kid slammed into her back and then rolled her over. "Do you just roll me over!" Petunia said. Amarillo Kid stood up a safe distance away, "what was that? too busy hearing destiny kicking your butt!" Petunia picked up her crossbow. She pulled bow off her head and untied it revealing a single long pointy dart. She slid in the slot that a cross-bolt would usually go and set the crossbow.

"This poisoned dart was specially designed to be fired by a crossbow," Petunia said, "I call it a cross-dart." "obviously," I said. "it is the exact weight and length as a standard cross-bolt. Only this one is designed to inject the target with a concentrated dose of neurotoxin that will lead to a painful demise. Luckily for you the pain will only last for 60 seconds…do you want to know why?" "We get the gist," Skipper said, "you're not the first poisoned dart welding psycho we faced." "I especially formulated this poison for private," Petunia said, "Say cheese Mr. tux!" She lifted up the crossbow and aimed at private and fired. "Private!" Skipper shouted. Private watched the poisoned cross-dart fly at him with a smirk. The dart flew right thru private causing his image to glitch revealing that private was a hologram.

"Private?" Skipper said. "safe and out of her reach," Private said, "you taught me well skipper." "Yes I have," Skipper said the pride clear on his face. "How about this," Petunia said as she slid another cross-dart into her crossbow, "you show up here to face your death…no holograms! Or I start killing off your friends." I quietly pulled out the stopwatch and stopped time. Everyone and everything froze. I saw skipper standing there looking in fear at the crossbow that was now pointed at his face. I walked up and flipped on the safety which would at least buy us some time. I turned and noticed the case that held the cross-darts. I picked up the case and the space-time teleport and teleported back to my lab.

I emptied all the darts of their poisonous cargo dumping the neurotoxin into a bio-hazard container. I made sure to thoroughly clean the inside of the darts to ensure that not a drop of poison remained. I even use a little sponge on a stick to suck up the last of the poison. I tossed everything I used for cleaning into a bio-hazard container including my gloves and goggles. And as a final precaution I made sure to wash my flippers with soap and water. I then took the container when down to level 13 and locked the container in my safe. I then when back to my lab and filled the cross-darts with a harmless vitamin mixture. I then returned them to the case and returned to the site of the face-off.

I put the case back where petunia left it. I then disarmed the crossbow and teleported the cross-dart into the sun. I then rearmed it with a cross-dart filled with the harmless vitamin solution and flipped off the safety. I then returned to my original position and unfroze time making sure to hide the stopwatch again. Petunia fired the crossbow only for it to jam thanks to the safety. Petunia looked at her crossbow and to her confusion found the safety on. Petunia looked at the safety and said, "I could have sworn that I had the safety off," as she flipped the safety off. She went to fired at skipper but the Amarillo kid rolled in from nowhere sending the dart bouncing off. "what!" she said and fired off another one. Kid was there to bouncing the dart off with his armored back plates. she keep firing off cross-darts but our armadillo friend keep blocking them.

"Amarillo kid 15 petunia zero!" Kid shouted. "You used up all my darts!" Petunia said as Private landed nearby knocking petunia off her feet with a omega boom. Or his version at least which is visibly weaker then skipper but it was still enough to take out petunia. "great job private," Skipper said clearly unimpressed. "In you face!" Kid shouted. "Hey Mr. Tux we did…" there was loud thud as Kid fell to the ground dead. Petunia pulled out a empty cross-dart from Kid's underbelly and threw it to the ground. "You missed one," Petunia said.

"What…" I said, "but…I froze time…and took all of them." "I always keep one in a secret compartment," Petunia said, "plus I was only pretending to be frozen in time." All out beaks flew open as Amarillo kid started to spark. "What?" I said. Amarillo kid stood up much to petunia's shock. The Kid then spoke but not with his voice, "can't have my arches dying on me before I can enact my revenge can I? I think a thank you is in order Pen-gu-wins." "blowhole?" I said, "but how did you know we were under attack?" "My advanced looking at you technology," blowhole replied through his android, "plus it was a great chance to test my new look-alike spy drones. I even managed to replicate the armored plating of this armadillo."

Petunia seemed to recognize the voice, "you." "AH petunia," blowhole said, "does my optical sensors deceive me." "You stay away from my target!" Petunia said. "Sorry," blowhole said, "my desire for revenge against these four trumps your revenge against Mr. Tux." Blowhole turned the Amarillo Kid bot at private, "and yes I knew about that for years Private." Petunia took out a sword and beheaded the android leaving a bunch of sparking wires sticking out of it's neck. "I'll deal with that interfering dolphin later," She said. "You know blowhole?" Skipper said. "one of my targets worked for him," Petunia said, "blowhole was so ticked off that he finished off the lobster himself." "what?" I said, "one of blowhole's lobsters was on your hit list?" "ever heard of red zero?" she said. "No," skipper said. "exactly," she replied.

"Now If there is no more interruptions," She said turned to private. She pulled out a pistol and aimed it at private, "let's finish this." Suddenly a grapple gun grabbed the gun and pulled it away. "Now what?" She said turning to see the next-o-skeleton standing there. "You stay away from him you monster!" Dale shouted firing off the laser Gatling gun. "what?" Petunia said, "who are you? And how do you know private." "Hi I'm dale…" dale said, "you see long story short…I thought Private stepped on me with this next-o-skeleton, we had a huge misunderstanding, we became arch-enemies, I almost squished him with these thing, then it turned out that This next-o-skeleton wasn't actually his and that Kowalski was the one who stepped on me…"

He turned to glare at me and then did the "I'm watching you" gesture with the next-o-skeleton's arm. "And now we're great friends," he said, "And anyone who messes with him…messes with me!" "A snail?" Petunia said, "this should be easy." "Underestimating me is a mistake sister," he said moving the next-o-skeleton's like a boxer. "get ready for the beat-down in midtown," as he boxed the air with the next-o-skeleton's arms. "I actually going to enjoy this," Petunia said as she crackled her knuckles. "I'm going to stomp you into paste!" dale shouted. "I'm having escargot tonight!" she said. "NOW THAT IS INSULTING!" dale shouted as he charged at her in the next-o-skeleton. "It still works!" I shouted.

(end of chapter four)


	5. Chapter Five: Snail Defense

12:00 hours (12:00 P.M. eastern Standard Time)

Habitat Cluster Alpha

(Dale's POV)

I charged at petunia stopped and launched the next-o-skeleton's foot at her. So she was bullied all her life…that's no excuse to murder Private…Mr. Tux…whatever. Mr. Tux is a great name…why doesn't private use it more often. No…focus…you need to stop this maniac before she hurts private or any of his friends. Well…except Kowalski call me bias but he did…STEP ON ME! Sorry snails have are a little touchy when it comes to being smashed. So think about that the next time you come across a garden snail! Well anything better then being a slug I suppose.

I fired off the laser Gatling gun and a missile for good measure. The possum dodged all my shots but it allowed the penguins to regroup in a better position. Hmm…where did that Nigel guy go? I fired off a rope and flung petunia into a post as I continued to fire the laser Gatling. I grabbed a trash can with my grapple gun and threw it at petunia. Petunia slid right under it as it flew past but that was just a distraction. I fired the foot at her again and she jumped out of the way. I then lit up the area with a barrage of lasers. Petunia dodge them all but then the ground gave way underneath her sending into the sewer. She jumped up and ran full tilt at me.

She either has extreme rage issues or she is completely crazy. I grabbed a bench and threw it at her but she dodged. I ripped a lamp off the ground and threw it at her but she fired a rocket launcher and destroyed it. I fired a missile right into her rocket launcher and it exploded. I knocked her back with another well timed foot launch but she charged at me from a different angle as I retracted the foot. She jumped into the air and off the side of a trash can and a wall and launched herself right at the control seat. I quickly launched my self in the air and landed a few feet away. She ran straight at me faster then the lasers could fly.

I looked desperately at the controls and found a button that read "Net gun". Taped to it was a note from Kowalski, "Reminder: work out the kinks in the net gun firing system. Has a 50% chance of misfire." Well I always been a gambling snail and 50/50 good odds right? I hit the button on the net gun and the net flew out but floated straight to the ground. Petunia laughed and continued her charge armed with a flamethrower. I fired again and this time the odds were in my favor as the net flew out and ensnared the possum. I heard Kowalski mutter, "not to self:work out kinks in net gun before next military engagement with a enemy." Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico cautiously approached the net. "Skipper we have to be careful," Kowalski said. We looked in the net to find a very prone petunia with her tongue sticking out.

Skipper poked her with a stick and said, "Looks dead to me." "Skipper Possums are masters of deception," Kowalski said, "They have a unique method of avoiding predators. Possums can play dead…quite convincingly I might add." Skipper then smiled and said, "Rico ready…NUMBER TWELVE!" Rico laughed manically and rushed off towards the penguin's base. He then returned with tongs holding a noxious smelling solution. "What is in there?" I asked. "Trust me," Skipper said, "you don't want to know." Petunia started to cough blowing her covering, "Get that stuff away from me!" "she's alive," Skipper said. "We should call north wind to arrest her," Kowalski said. "Rico ready the handcuff…" Skipper said turning to the net, "Wait where did she go…wasn't this net weighted?" "A weighted net…yeah…now that's a good idea," Kowalski said.

"Dale!" Skipper shouted, "we have incoming!" "what?" I said as a missile narrowly missed me. I turned to find Petunia holding a rocket launcher. "Is that the best you got?" I said as I activated the "force-shield". A force field in a shape of a shield formed on the "forearm" of the "flipper". Petunia fired another missile and it exploded harmlessly out of the way. I fired the laser Gatling gun knocking the rocket launcher aside. "Where does she keep getting these weapons?" Kowalski said. "beats me," Rico said. Petunia fired another rocket and the next-o-skeleton staggered back as the gun arm flew off. Kowalski hit a button on a smart phone and a spare gun-arm flew into the shoulder joint. "self-attaching Spare parts with satellite tracking," Kowalski said, "got the idea from a movie." "how do they know where the…" "GPS tag in the suit," Kowalski said.

Petunia was now on the run, "excuse me…it's stomping time!" I said as I charge after her. Petunia fired yet another rocket destroying the gun-arm again. She then fired another destroying kowalski's smart phone. Kowalski just smirked, "the system is automated it doesn't need my command," Kowalski said. Another arm flew in from above and headed towards me. Petunia fired another rocket and destroyed it before it could make it. I deactivated the force-shield and grabbed a light-pole and swung knocking her aside. I then held the pole like a baseball bat and moved the next-o-skeleton around as I moved my eye-stalks in all directions looking for her. "Dale behind you!" Private shouted. I swiveled my eye-stalks around and to my horror saw petunia climbing down the arm of the mechsuit. I hit the eject button for that arm but the eject feature failed, "Safety systems detect that a organic life-form is on the mecharm…" a computer voice said, "for the safety reasons this operation can not be completed."

"Oh no," I said as a paw knocked me off the controls. I went flying into a bush and looked up to see the penguins looking up terrified at the next-o-skeleton. Another gun-arm flew in and attached to the shoulder joint. Petunia was at the controls with a manically gleam in her eyes as she laughed evilly. I started to crawl away slowly but Petunia was on me before I could blink. Oh no…please no! Petunia smiled evilly and I saw my life flashed before my eye-stalks as she said, "what was that about stomping me into paste?" She then stepped my me with the next-o-skeleton's foot and my world was nothing but pain. Then Darkness…but then the pain vanished…then I saw a light and angelic voices calling my name. I went to crawl towards the light but then found myself floating towards it. And then as I passed into the clouds I felt a peace come over me.

(end of chapter five)


	6. Chapter Six: run for your life

13:00 hours (1:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time)

(Skipper's POV)

Petunia lifted the next-o-skeleton's foot and nothing remained of dale but broken shell fragments and a large green splat. Private had his flippers over his mouth as Petunia smiled at the smashed remains of dale. "You're deranged," I shouted. "Private turned me into this," Petunia said aiming the laser gatlin gun at us while holding the lamppost with the other "flipper" "Um Kowalski options," I said. "Oh I got one!" Petunia said firing off the lasers, "Run for your life!" "Sounds good," Kowalski said. "Yup," Rico said. "Strategic retreat…RUN!"

We all ran for it as Petunia chased us while firing lasers. Petunia stopped occasionally to fire missile which narrowly miss us as we slid away. Petunia fired the net gun but missed and snared a lamppost. Petunia ripped up another lamppost and started to swing it around near the ground. "Get back here!" Petunia shouted as she threw the lamppost. "Squidly squid!" I shouted as we dodged. Petunia fired a barrage of lasers in our direction. "dodge and weave! Weave and dodge!" I shouted.

Petunia started to fire missiles at us. "Figure 8!" I shouted as missiles exploded around us, "Figure 8!" "This seems counter productive," Kowalski said as we slid around in a figure 8. "Obstacle!" I shouted as we flipped over a popcorn cart. Rico also brought some candy from a vending machine and opened the package spread the candy all over the place. Private also blocked the path with a food truck as we slid past. Petunia flew over the round candy trap and knocked aside the popcorn cart. "I made the next-o-skeleton too strong!" Kowalski shouted, "Never thought I ever say that." "Maybe we should start moving," Private said as Petunia picked up the food truck with the next-o-skeleton. We slid off as the food truck splashed into Marlene's Pool. "Serpentine! Serpentine!" I shouted. We slid in a snake-like formation as Petunia struggled launched the next-o-skeleton in the air and flew away us.

"We can't out run a rocket powered mechsuit with serpentine!" Kowalski said. "Then we split up," I said, "she can't chase all four of us!" "is that a good idea," Kowalski said. "that's an order!" I shouted. Private turned around and slid in the opposite direction, Rico peeled left, Kowalski peeled right, and I keep going forward. Petunia turned around and pursed Private while she pulled out a strange device and pushed three buttons. Out of nowhere two drones dropped down and followed after rico and Kowalski. "Divide and Conquer," Petunia said as she flew away. Oh no you don't. I quickly peeled back to HQ and dived into the water and entered the secret underwater airlock. I entered the base and activated the arsenal panel and grabbed a rocket launcher. I then climbed up the ladder and opened up the hatch. I closed the fishbowl hatch and jumped back into the water and then onto the pavement. I then slid over to Rico who was dodging missiles and lasers as the drone pursued him.

Suddenly the indicator lights on the drone turned red and turned in my direction. "Engaging robotic overlord protocol," the drone intoned. "Not today robots!" I shouted as I fired at the drone and destroyed it. Rico hacked up Kowalski's Plasma blaster and we rushed over to Kowalski's position. We caught up with Kowalski who was semi-conscious and struggling to keep his eyes open. His eyes were filled with terror as a drone with a circular saw approached him. Rico fired the plasma blaster and destroyed the drone as Petunia landed screaming nearby. The Next-o-skeleton landed Private in his steel penguin suit at the controls. "Controlling a mech-suit while in a mech-suit," Kowalski said, "how meta is that!"

"You think this is the end Mr. Tux?" Petunia said. "This is about to get…Inconvenient," Private said. Suddenly Petunia stretched out her arms as a whole army of killer drones descended. "Oh great she's a mad scientist too," Kowalski said. "Engineer," Petunia corrected. "What?" Kowalski said. "You're a mad scientist," Petunia said "I'm a Mad Engineer." "You can't have engineering without scientist," Kowalski said completely not getting her point. "You invent things," Petunia said, "I perfect things that already been invented. Like drones for example I updated them to a fatal level of dangerousness…AI enabled self-thinking drones that follow my every command." "Initiate robotic overlord protocol," Petunia said, "Authorization code…Robots activate!" "On no," Kowalski said. "It's Robot Fighting Time!" a recorded voice rang out.

(end of chapter six)


	7. Chapter Seven: Dronemageddon

14:00 Hours(2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time)

near the front gate

(Skipper's POV)

"Initiate robotic overlord protocol," Petunia said, "Authorization code…Robots activate!" "On no," Kowalski said. "It's Robot Fighting Time!" a recorded voice rang out. "Robotic overlord Protocol initiated," A ominous-sounding robot voice said. The drones surrounded us…some cocked their lasers and readied missiles, others deployed terrifying instruments of death(rotary saws, flamethrowers, drills, chainsaws, sub-machine guns, multi-arrow launchers,and I don't wanna know what else), and about a hundred formed a protective wall around petunia.

Private flew out of the next-o-skeleton and landed next to me and Rico. Kowalski quickly climbed back into the next-o-skeleton as the drone set their laser targeting systems on us. "You want a robot battle?" I said, "well then…Let the bot battle begin!" Private flew forward only for drones armed with power-tools quickly took apart private's suit. "Oh no!" Private said as he fell to the ground with a thud. Kowalski responded by blasting down fifty drones with the next-o-skeleton's Laser Gatling gun. Kowalski fired the net gun and netted another twenty drones. Kowalski then fired a missile and destroy five drones…the debris from them taking out another fifteen drones. Half of the drones protecting petunia flew forward. Kowalski shot up into the air and activated the force-shield slamming into the oncoming drones decimating them. Kowalski then launched the arm with the force-shield at them taking out the 50 still guarding petunia. Kowalski summoned another gun arm with took the place of the sacrificed flipper. One of the surviving drones flew at it and crashed exploding on impact. The robotic flipper exploded into a billion pieces.

Only 60 drones remained and they quickly surrounded Kowalski. "Asta la vista baby!" Kowalski said firing off both laser Gatling guns. All 60 drones were destroyed and Kowalski stood over Petunia in the next-o-skeleton while Rico, Private, and I cut off her escape routes. "You thought those were all the drones I had?" Petunia said. 5 thousand drones descended from the air and surrounded us. A large drone then landed near petunia and she climbed aboard. The Drone then took her a good distance away and shut down. A thousand drones then descended and from a protective dome around petunia. Rico hacked up his spare rocket launcher and handed it to me. Rico then hacked up a crossbow and handed it to private. Rico then hacked up his flamethrower and laughed manically. Kowalski aimed his laser Gatling guns at the incoming enemies as a thousand laser sights lite up our faces and our bodies.

"Engage Thanos Protocol," Petunia said, "target the entire Metropolitan NYC area!" "targeting Manhattan, Queens, Brooklyn, Liberty Island, Ellis Island Historical site, Satin island, the Bronx, Long island, Hoboken, coney island, and outlaying suburbs "Thanos Protocol?" I said," What does that mean?" "Here is the answer to your query," one of the drones said, "Wiping out half of the city!" "What!" I shouted. "Petunia…do you confirm thanos protocol," the large drone asked. "all I have to do is confirm my order," Petunia said, "and this city will be decimated. Unless…" "Oh no," Kowalski said. "One life or thousands?" Petunia said, "your choice." "We will shoot down every last drone if we have to," I said.

"I'll just call in more," Petunia said, "and more and more…" "really?" Kowalski asked, "and how many more do you have?" "6 billion," Petunia said, "calling all drones fill the sky of new york!" Suddenly a cloud of 6 billion drones came out of nowhere and filled the new york airspace. The screams of every single citizen could be heard as the sky was overwhelmed with killer drones. "Welcome to Dronemagedden!" Petunia shouted. "Seriously?" Kowalski said. "over 6 billion drones," I said, "isn't this overkill?" "6 billion 6 thousand and 1 to be exact," Kowalski said. "rico," I said, "put another dime in the true but unhelpful comments jar….no scratch that…a dollar!" Rico placed a one dollar bill into the jar. "Oh come on!" Kowalski said.

"Okay what are the odds," I said. "Let's see 6 billion 6 thousand and 1 drones…" Kowalski said, "I say um…less than 1 percent. "seriously?" I said. "Oh I like those odds," Petunia said. Suddenly all 6 billion 6 thousand and 1 drones shut down and fell to the earth. "What?" Petunia said as all drones failed and crashed. The Entire city's cheers rocked the earth…and then everyone went back to going about their normal lives. "Did they just shrug off a potential disaster?" Petunia said. "That's New York for you," Kowalski said. "but how!" Petunia said. Rico shrugged and said something in riconese. "you sent north wind a coded message," Kowalski translated, "and they hacked into petunia's drone controlling satellite. And they send a virus to the satellite which then infected all the drones on it's network. The virus then caused a malfunction that caused the satellite to send out a kill code. And the kill code caused all the drones to shut down mid-flight. I quickly climbed out of the Next-o-skeleton to join my team in surrounding the rouge possum. "Standby mode," I said, "standby at the clock-tower." The Next-o-skeleton followed my verbal command and flew off.

"Oh would you just let me kill private already!" Petunia said as the large drone appeared overhead. "Engaging desperato protocol," the large drone said. "what…wait?" Kowalski said. "I am not connected with petunia's overlord drone network," it said, "I am a independently operating bodyguard drone equip with a AI and programmed with intense loyalty and EMP shielding. I am The Automatic Protection Drone or APD and you will die!" "what's the desperato Protocol?" I said. The APD turned it's sensors turns me and with a malice filled voice said, "well your about to find out." "what does that mean," Kowalski said. "Your not going to like it," the drone mocked. "I hate AI's!" I shouted. "Well the feelings mutual," the drone replied.

(end of chapter seven)


	8. Chapter Eight: Desperato Protocol

15:00 Hours(3:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time)

Near Elephant Café

(Kowalski's POV)

The large APD drone hovered threateningly above us ready to deploy the desperato protocol…whatever that is. "Attack," Petunia said. The large intimidating drone deployed two guns and started to fire weird orbs of energy. There was a loud explosion followed by a wave of purple energy that knocked us off our feet. The drone sparked and I quickly realize why it's called "desperato". "the energy orbs cause damage to the drone," I said. "The final sacrifice," the drone replied. "what the energy though?" Skipper said.

"Quark," Petunia said, "it's a quark." "A rare exotic form of matter," I said. "well this is quarky," Skipper said as another explosion knocked us off our feet. "Despesito," the drone said as it malfunctioned again. "Maximum power!" Petunia shouted. Rico hacked up a plasma blaster and took out the quark guns causing more sparks to occur. "Error…error…Error…quark guns not responding…deploying anti-matter cannon…" A orb of anti-matter flew out of a gun barrel while rico threw a beach ball at it. As soon as the regular matter hit the anti-matter both were destroyed. "Deploying Dark energy…" Rico destroyed the weapon as it deployed which caused petunia to scream in rage.

Two laser guns were deployed and they started to fire at us. Rico staggered back and fired four rockets destroying four of the six rotors. The two remaining rotors struggled just to keep the drone in the air as rico destroyed those as well. Suddenly a sea of nanities surged out of drone and formed into four rotor arms. "Quadacoptor evolution complete," The drone said as it continued to fire lasers at us. We dodged the lasers as they blew up bits of pavement. Rico aimed his rocket launcher and fired destroying both lasers but leaving the mounts intact. The Nanites quickly got to work and formed into a rail gun and fired a single explosive round at us. "Get down!" Skipper shouted as the ground exploded.

"It's an adaptive drone," I said, "the self-repairing Nanites don't only repair they also adaptive creating new weapons based on combat conditions." "It also learns from your attacks creating a appropriate counter," Petunia said, "I'm constantly updating it's database with new weapon types. The APD's AI also has the creative freedom to create new weapons or new unique combinations of weapons. Often Multi-barreled or multipurpose weapons are the result." Rico destroyed the rail gun but the Nanites quickly replaced it with a double barrel rocket launcher. The rocket launcher fired two missiles and a barrage of lasers and grapeshot.

"Evasive!" Skipper shouted as chaos exploded around us. Private got hit in the shoulder by a glancing laser beam while I narrowly avoid getting ripped to shreds by the grapeshot. Fire erupted around us as napalm lit up the battlefield. "I HATE NAPALM!" Skipper shouted as the zoo burned. Rico fired another rocket and destroyed the double-barrel rocket launcher. A large hellfire missile was created out of Nanites and fired down the barrel of Rico's rocket launcher. The Rocket Launcher exploded, "That was my favorite!" Rico said the rage in his eyes. "at least he got better at talking," Private said. "Ditto," Rico said as he hacked up his flamethrower as a quad barrel bazooka was formed. Massive wide diameter laser beams rain down from above. The combined power of the four large lasers blasted us all the way to the entrance of "When Dinosaurs ruled the earth: The Wonders of the Dinosaur age."

"A Laser Bazooka," I said. "We need to take that drone out or it will keep making worst weapons," Skipper said. Rico hacked up blowhole's twin-barrel bazooka as the drone and petunia caught up with us. Rico fired two rounds of rockets destroying all four of the rotors. The Nanites responded by forming two large rotors on both sides of the drone. "Helidrone evolution complete," The APD replied. Rico fired again destroying the two massive rotors. The Nanites responded by creating a tail rotor and a massive single rotor. "Helicoptor drone evolution complete," the drone announced. Rico destroyed the tail rotor sending the droning flying out of control. The Drone fired a single rocket destroying yet another bazooka. Rico hacked up Kowalski's Ion cannon as the drone's Nanites turned it into a mini canook helicopter. "Canook mode engaged," the drone replied as it fired another servo of lasers. We dodged as the lasers as we were herded towards the children's zoo entrance.

Rico fired again destroying the rear rotor. The drone suddenly sprouted a plane's rear flaps and tail wings and two flapping canvas wings. "Omnicoptor drone mode engaged" the drone replied as it started to fly circles around the ion blasts. Rico tossed me my plasma blaster and I joined in on the attack. The drone easily out flanked our plasma beams and ion blasts. It the created a ion cannon of it's own disintegrating a wall. Guess which on. "Manics!" Leonard shouted, "Not everyone is Diurnal you know!" The killer drone launched a canister into the habitat and it landed at Leonard's feet. A cloud of knockout gas was released causing the koala to pass out.

While the drone was distracted by Leonard I set my plasma blaster to turbo. I fired causing half of the drone to be obliterated. The Nanites quickly repaired the drone removing the rotor and flapping wings and the overall plane shape. Sixteen rocket engines formed on the rebuilt drone four on top facing upwards, four on the bottom facing upwards, two on the back, two on the front, two on the left side, and two on the right side. "Multi-directional Rocket drone mode activated," the drone said, "new weapon detected." "and what weapon would that be?" I said.

"Weapon 7909-D…" "No. No. No…NO!" I shouted, "Don't you dare!" "wait…" Skipper said, "Isn't that the…" Suddenly the dalekslayer was recreated by the APD's Nanites and fired at the ground in front of us. "Dalekslayer saved and added to digital arsenal," the drone replied. Rico hacked up the original dalek slayer and attached the NCA to it. "Wait…" Petunia said, "what did you just attach?" I smirked and said, "oh just a little attachment we like to call…The Nanite Crusher attachment!" I fired at the copycat dalekslayer and destroyed the Nanites keeping it together. The Remaining Nanites let got of the dalekslayer as it disappeared into dust. The drone was now spinning wildly as it's rockets started to turn to dust. Sparks flew off the drone as it's component Nanites died. "Warning Nanites levels are critically low…engaging Nanite saving mode." The drone fell to the ground and morphed into a tank which started firing at us.

"evasive!" Skipper shouted. Rico hacked up a missile launch platform and a launch button. "What…" Petunia said, "How did you…" I fired another plasma beam at petunia's feet knocking her into the Emu/wallaby walk-through. "Who the heck are you?" One of the emu's said. "Oh shut up Limu Emu," Petunia said. "What?" The emu said, "my names bob." "whatever you say Shirley," Petunia said as she charged him. "Who's Shirley?" the emu said as petunia tackled him. "Help get this crazy possum away from us," one of the wallabies said. "your on your own mate," Joey said as he leaned against a post. "I'll show you a crazy possum!" Petunia shouted as she started to attack the wallabies and emus.

"Seriously she's outnumbered," Skipper said. "Um killer mini tank!" Private said. "Oh right," Skipper said. Rico fired the missile and destroyed the drone tank's turrent. The turrent was destroyed but double barrel turrent took it's place. "Hawkins chair," I shouted, "how hard is it to kill this thing!" "Let's find out," Skipper said as the pavement exploded around us. Suddenly a full sized black and white tank crushed the small mini tank. "The tank turned around and stopped behind us it's turrent trained on the blob of Nanites. Rico lifted the hatch on the tank and waved at us. "Nice one rico," Skipper said.

The tank reformed itself into a mobile missile platform and fired destroying Rico's discarded launch platform. It was a fatal mistake as Rico fired a round out of his tank. The drone tank exploded as the Nanites started to form into something else. "Where did he get that anyway?" Private said, "nobody activated the emergency arsenal." Rico in riconese quickly explained that he pulled it out of the north wind's secret arsenal in the zoo. "Wait," Skipper said, "the North Wind Put a arsenal in this zoo without our permission…AND YOU DID THINK TO TELL US!" "Oops," Rico said before spitting out more riconese. "Ah…you were going to tell us…then petunia showed up," I said. "how long did you know about this?" Skipper asked. "I just found out 'bout it today," Rico replied in a raspy voice. "Oh," Skipper said, "good. Remind me to give classified a piece of my mind." "got it," Rico said.

The tank reformed only this time the turrent had weird amputures on the end of the main barrel. It also glowed with a white light visible on glass tubes on the body of the barrel and the amputures. The amputures sparked as energy flashed from the amputures charging the main barrel. The Indicator lights lit up and the gun fired a beam of energy. The blast from the beam blew a deep crater where Rico's tank once was. "That better not be a $19 million dollar vehicle rico," Skipper said, "I still owe north wind for the other one we crashed." "Tesla's coil! what was that!" I said. "The answer is in the question," Petunia said holding her crossbow from earlier. "Tesla's coil?" I said. "close," Petunia said, "more like…" "Tesla's death ray," the drone replied. "great it's finishing her sentences!" Skipper said. "At least it doesn't have a ridiculously deep voice," Private said.

Rico hacked up a mine and slid it like a curling stone in front of the mini tank. The Nanites reformed the drone's tank treads into a hover-skirt and hovered right over the mine which in not go off. "Try a motion detecting one," Skipper said. Rico threw that one down but the drone just teleported pass it. "Try a…" The tank suddenly reformed into a robot, "Robot mode activated!" It said as it punched rico sending him flying. It formed a disc launcher and fired knocking us back. "retreat!" Skipper said. Marlene appeared from nowhere and dumped a bucket of water on the drone, "Short circuit you Nanites!" "Um," I said, "Nanites can just move around the water…their also waterproof." "Oh…" Marlene said. "HULK SMASH!" the drone replied elbowing Marlene sending her flying. Rico hacked up the EMP cannon only to get knocked aside by a metal hammer. The Nanites quickly reformed into a laser Gatling gun and fired. We all got blasted back and the emp cannon slid away.

"Wait!" I said noticing that we got driven all the way back to our habitat, "I got something in my lab that we can…" The Drone launched itself into the air and fired a tall-boy like missile into the penguin habitat. It buried itself inside my lab and exploded destroying my lab, most of the main level of the base, and emptied the pool of water. "Oh great your lab exploded again!" Skipper said. "Not my fault this time," I said, "Plus most of my projects are in level 13, the hanger, or a storage unit I built in level seventeen." The drone snuck up behind me and threw me across the zoo. I slammed into a beach as I fell to the ground I saw the EMP cannon. Rico meanwhile hacked up the electro-pulse cannon only for it to get knocked out of his flippers. The drone sprayed Rico's head with Nanites which quickly formed into a muzzle. "Oh no," Rico said as it tightened.

The drone then sprayed Skipper with Nanites which quickly formed into a straight jacket. "What the Sam Hill?" Skipper said, "Private! Kowalski! I want you to…" The Nanites formed a muzzle over Skipper's mouth before he could complete his order. "Now this is a emergency," Private said. Private moved to do his hypercute but the drone sprayed him with more Nanites with quickly formed into a tinted glass box around private. Private could see out…but nobody could see in effectively blocking the hypercute. I snuck up behind the drone and before it could react fired the EMP's sonic cannon mode. It caused the Nanites to lose their cohesion and the drone to collapse. I quickly set the EMP to it's highest setting and fired before they could form into anything else. The effect was instant as the reforming drone lost it's shape and collapsed into a pile of metal pieces. The drone never reformed as the other Nanites constructs collapsed freeing Private, Skipper, and Rico.

I summoned the Next-o-skeleton which landed behind me, "Sentry Mode!" The Next-o-skeleton aimed it's Gatling gun at Petunia as we all surrounded her. "This ends now Petunia," Skipper said, "Surrender!" "Me? Surrender?" Petunia said lifting up her crossbow, "After Private's Dead!" "We will make you surrender," I said. "You and want army?" She said. "THIS ARMY!" Nigel shouted as his reinforcements finally arrived. Petunia gulped as she found herself surrounded by IPSA agents. "Hands in the air," one of the agents shouted. "drop your weapon. Drop it!" another agent said. Petunia slowly placed her crossbow on the ground and raised her hands in mock surrender a smirk on her face. "Do you think this is funny?" one of the agents said. "hands behind your back," another agent said. "On your knees!" Rockgut said forcing petunia onto her knees. "Petunia the Possum," Nigel said, "On behalf of the American and British divisions of the International Penguin Spy Agency…your under arrest." Nigel turned to another agent, "Cuff her." And then everything exploded…

(end of chapter eight)


	9. Chapter Nine: You didn't see that coming

16:00 Hours(4:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time)

Penguin HQ, Hanger

(Skipper's POV)

When we all came to we found ourselves in the hanger tied up with all the IPSA agents, Rockgut, Nigel. Behind us was the deactivated next-o-skeleton with both it's "arms" missing. "Well we didn't see that coming," Rockgut said. "how did we miss that bomb," Kowalski said. "You mean how did YOU miss that bomb," I said. "yup my pride hit a all time low," Kowalski said. "Who cares about your pride cupcake!" Rockgut said, "what's your plan to get out of here!" "Why so I can know about it?" Petunia asked as she emerged from the shadows

"How did you sneak a bomb pass us," I said, "The North Wind Plastered this place with explosive detectors!" "those were easy to hack," Petunia said, "as far as their concerned other than the zoo strike everything is normal." "but they have a covert team on the ground," Kowalski said, "would have raised the alarm." "Not if they can't leave their habitat they can't," Petunia said, "I used their nuclear attack defense measures against them." The crazy possum then moved to a giant bomb placed in the center of the hanger. "Not very subtle is it," I said noticing the big bold letters of "blowhole" on the side of it. "blowhole doesn't do subtle," Petunia said, "well at least paying a arm and a leg will be worth it." "It's me that you want," Private said, "leave them out of this."

"They had their change to walk away," Petunia said, "and now this whole animal farm will feel my pain. All because you wouldn't die!" "you can't keep a good penguin agent trapped for long!" I said. "nobody move," Petunia said, "or I order my spare drone satellite to reengage the robotic overlord protocol and the desperato protocol at the same time." "we could barely stop one Automatic Protection drone," Kowalski said, "imagine a whole swarm of those adaptive drones. No army on earth would be able to stop them." "The entire earth?" Petunia said, "good thing I have six satellites then." "what!" everyone shouted. "So the lives of every animal in this zoo or the world your choice," Petunia said.

"but you die with us," I said. "Good," Petunia said, "I have no intention of being locked up in some far off prison." With that Petunia turned on the bomb the control panel lighting up with the words, "Primed and ready." . Petunia then held up a smart phone that already had the codes to control her satellites and her deadly shape-shifting drones. "Skipper," Kowalski said struggling against the ropes to turn to me. "I know Kowalski," I said, "It was a honor serving with all of you!" "Well live to fight another day cupcake," Rockgut said, "we'll figure this out." "Skipper," Kowalski said, "that's the same bomb Shen used in Zootopia. I just need to get to the bomb's control panel and…" "And Nothing!" Petunia said, "make one move and I release dronemaggedon." "Ha what to stop some country with drones from attacking your drones," I said.

"The AI that controls my drones would have infected all worlds drones before anyone could do anything. Once that occurs," Petunia said, "I will then flip a switch and the AI will become truly self aware!" "The robot uprising," I said." "Exactly," petunia said. "Skipper," Nigel said, "if she does that…we would have no choice but to release…a global EMP." "That would send us back to the stone age!" Kowalski shouted. "better then bowing to a robotic overlord!" Nigel shouted. "Well if you don't move and let this bomb countdown," Petunia said, "then the world will be saved from such a fate." Petunia then set the countdown on the bomb to 50 seconds. [00:00:50] Petunia then dragged over a boombox and hit play. [00:00:49] Europe's "Final Countdown" blared out of the speakers. [00:00:48] "Seemed fitting," Petunia said, "It's the final countdown for you after all!" [00:00:47]

"Please's don't do this," I said. [00:00:46] "it's too late and there is nothing you can do," Petunia said. [00:00:44] "Kowalski? Options," I said. "close your eyes so you don't see it coming," Kowalski said. [00:00:42] [00:00:41] "This is it!" Petunia said, "the end of Mr. tux!" [00:00:39] [00:00:38] [00:00:37] [00:00:NW] "What?" Petunia said as the north wind's theme song blared out of the bomb. [00:00:error] [00:00:North Wind Sucker] [-:-:-] "But…what?" Petunia said. The doors to the hanger exploded and a entire north wind strike team charged in lead by Agent Classified. "It's about time you blowhards showed up," I said. "Petunia the Possum," Classified said all the north wind agents raised their weapons, "On behalf of The North Wind your under arrest." Corporal, Eva, and short fuse quickly untied all of us and the IPSA quickly surrounded Petunia said.

"No more Surprises," Nigel said holding a pistol, "Put your hands behind your back." Classified pulled out a pair of possum sized handcuffs. "Short Fuse," Classified said, "Handcuff her." Short fuse hovered over to her on his mini tank and handcuff the evil possum. "Eva!" Classified said turning to Eva, "Shut down her drone satellites…permanently." "Done," Eva said tapping a button on a smart phone. "Corporal," Classified said, "Lead her away!" Classified then pulled out a walkie talkie, "Agent Alpine, do you copy?" "Go for Alpine," Alpine said. "Status on our cover, over," classified said. "Zoo staff strike has intensified," Alpine said, "they are now leaving the zoo area. Intelligence sources states that their going to the park commission office, over." "Ten-four," Classified said. "This is agent alpine over and out," Alpine replied.

"Eva!" Classified shouted, "status on transport!" Eva hit a button on her headset, "Transport is ready for immediate takeoff." "Excellent!" Classified as the north wind started to clear out. Corporal was carrying petunia in his large paw, "You have the right to remain silent, yeah. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the **right** to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you by the north wind justice division." Corporal said as he carried her away. "I'll get you for this Mr. Tux!" Petunia shouted, "No prison on the planet will be able to contain my wrath." "good then your not going to a prison on THIS planet," Classified said with a smirk, "it's the The moon for you." "No!" Petunia shouted as the last of the north wind left.

"Well private looks like we won't see her again for a long time," I said. "I hope they keep her cell warm then," Private said. "I'm sure they will," Nigel said. "Well," Rockgut said, "If you excuse me…I'M COMING FOR YA SQUIRREL!" Rockgut then ran off on his eternal quest for the red squirrel. "Alright," Nigel said turning to his fellow IPSA agents, "let's search the whole zoo…not a single piece of drone is to be left behind!" With that all the IPSA agents left as we walked towards the elevator. I turned to the chimps, "get to work replacing those hanger doors!" I shouted. Suddenly the elevator opened and out stepped the Amarillo kid, "Guys! Mr. Tux is in danger! It petunia the possum that private ruined the ice cream of she coming to kill you!"

We all gave Kid a "are you kidding me" look. "You're a little tardy to the party Kid," I said, "she's already defeated and on her way to a north wind prison." "Wait a minute," Kowalski said, "you warn us about her this morning…and I thought you left the city." "I wasn't here this morning," Kid said a look of confusion on his face, "I just took a subway from JFK right now…I only arrived by plane an hour ago." "Plane?" I said. "How did you think I got here from Texas the last two times?" Kid said. "So if you weren't here this morning," I said, "and blowhole's robo-Amarillo kid is destroyed…who visited us this morning?" "Wait that blowjoe guy built a robot of me!?" Kid shouted, "Where is he?" "Um," Private said, "under the aqua-theater in coney island." "Oh good subway convenient. Plus that Parker guy owes me money." With that Amarillo kid rolled away. "And the plot thickens," Kowalski said.

meanwhile on top of the clock tower a pair of penguin shapes stood in the shadows. "Do you think they bought it?" one of the penguins said the voice betraying her as female. "Don't worry sister," the other penguin said her voice also betraying her as female, "They don't expect a thing…I mean they actually brought that we killed manfredi and Johnson for YEARS I might add." "Now all they have to do is kill blowhole for us," the shorter of the two said. "In time dear sister," the taller of the two replied, "we are the masters of the long game, deception, and betrayal…otherwise they wouldn't call us…" "THE CHINSTRAP SISTERS!" both of them said at the same time.

(End of chapter Nine)


	10. Epilogue: Have a ice cream

1 week later…

22:00 hours (10:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time)

The Earth's Moon

North Wind Lunar Prison

Cell block 2(world endangering psychopaths)

Two North wind guards past cell filled with dangerous criminals carrying a tray with a cup of ice cream on it. Behind them was a intense Polar bear…Prison Warden Pete Tundra. North Wind most trusted and experienced Prison warden. Next to him was a young wolf looking around nervously as the prisoners mocked him. He was wearing a basic north wind uniform with a word "rookie" on it. "All right Rookie," Tundra said, "its time for your next test as the new guy. This next prisoner may look cute and harmless but less then a month ago she almost destroyed New York. And held several members of the IPSA and a elite operations team known as Team Penguin hostage." "of course she did," The rookie said, "Their penguins. Cute and cuddly and helpless."

"Listen here Agent Forest," Tundra said. "Penguins are not as helpless as they look," Classified said. "Agent C-classified," Agent Forest said, "I'm a big fan. Ever since your first mission after the academy where you…did that highly classified mission." "Ah yes," Classified said. "Plus I like your code name much better then your actually name…" Tundra covered Agent forest's mouth, "Loose lips sink ships," Tundra said, "we don't go stating classified real name out in the public." Tundra then looked around them at all the criminals in their cell, "Especially around these…people." "So what brings you here classified," Forest said. "Surprise prison inspection," Classified said. "Oh good," Tundra said, "Now I get to show off our new security feature." With that Tundra started to lead Classified away. "Forest!" Tundra said, "don't fall for prisoner P-477 tricks! She has been trying to get out on good behavior since she got here." "Yes she has a life sentence," Classified said, "it is imperative that she doesn't get out." "You don't want to end up in the North wind Traitor prison do you?" tundra said. "No sir," Forest said.

"Alright new guy," one of the prison guards said, "follow us." "Now classified," Tundra said, "I assure you that I'm still worthy of my reputation as the most trusted and uncorruptible prison warden in North Wind." "I assure you it not your trustworthiness that's the problem," Classified said, "we have reason to believe that someone in your staff has managed to fool…you." "Impossible," Tundra said, "all prison guards, medical staff, and even the cafeteria staff have been thoroughly screened; psych exams, background checks, physicals…you named it we do it." "what's your procedure for detecting sleeper agents." "Ah we have a very efficient way to…"

Agent forest was lead away as classified's and tundra's conversation faded into the distance. "Well here we are," one of the guards said. The other guard banged on the cell door, "Alright Prisoner P-477! Here's your desert. Eat up." The guards then shoved the tray thru the food slot as petunia's remorseful face appeared in the cell window. "Thank you," She said tears in her eyes. "Save your crocodile tears," the guard said, "your not the first prisoner to try and charm his or her way out of here. Beside where are you going to go? Outside these doors is the cold unforgiving surface of the moon!" "isn't there spacesuits near the main airlock," Petunia said innocently. "Your be captured before you even reach the spacesuits." "Nice try," Agent forest said as they moved away from the cells. "All right!" the guard shouted to all the prisoners, "If your behave maybe we'll let you into the prison yard bio-dome! Lights out!" With that Forest and the two guards left while petunia glared at them angrily.

Inside her cell she had clawed out drawings of Private, Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico. "This prison can't hold me forever," Petunia said, "soon when the time is right I'll activate my sleeper agent…then steal a spaceship and head back to earth. And then the fools known as team penguin will feel my wrath," Petunia said, "this isn't over Mr. Tux…not by a long shot." Petunia looked out her cell window out towards the lunar surface, the landing platform of Apollo 11, Neil Armstrong's foot, and the distant earth-rise. "because I have friends," petunia said, "who wants revenge against you as much as I do. Not even blowhole will be able to match their wrath! In fact you'll wish you were fighting blowhole when their done with you. Because the chinstrap sisters aren't done with you." "Message recorded and stored," a hidden communication device said.

The Penguins of Madagascar will return…


	11. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

**Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

**Part Two(Return of The Puffin) **

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

**Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

**Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

**Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

**Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return) **

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

**Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

**Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

**Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

**Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve(Canceled)

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017(Canceled)

**Part Eleven(Unexpected Files)**

Ghosts of Zootopia

The ruins of Zootopia

Doom of Zootopia

Battle for Zootopia

The Unexpected Files

Revenge of the cyber-daleks

Jurassic Zoo

The Return of the Wrath of Egypt

Waters of Loch Ness

The Unexpected Files: Into the Hidden World (one shot)

The Warriors of the Golden Squirrel

We meet again Mr. Tux

Conclusion

Nightmares of Madagascar(The Penguins of Madagascar/All Hail King Julian crossover special)

**Alternate version series **

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version

The Penguins Of Madagascar Specials: alternate version


End file.
